


A Tale of Summer Rain

by blOOdyLee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blOOdyLee/pseuds/blOOdyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory returning because of heavy summer rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Tale of Summer Rain  
> Author: blOOdyLee  
> Pairing: Sam/Dean  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Spoilers: none  
> Beta: [softbluebuddy](http://softbluebuddy.livejournal.com/)

  


It was one of those lazy days when it rains and it feels too cold to go outside and too warm to leave the softness of your bed. That was what Sam thought when he opened his eyes, Dean lying halfway over his chest. The position made it hard to breath for him, but he would have rather stopped breathing than wake Dean from any sweet dream he was possibly having.

The raindrops were rhythmically drumming on the window sill and forming little rivers on the outside of the glass. The sky was something between white and greyish-black which made it feel like a constant dawn or dusk, too bright to go back to sleep and too dark to get up.

Dean was stirring now, gliding off of his brothers’ chest and turning away, but keeping his head on his brother’s arm. Sam smiled and pulled the covers up a bit more, trying to capture the heat Dean’s body was radiating.

There was something about the rain, the sky and the warmth that reminded him of their childhood, a nearly forgotten memory returning with the smell of Dean.

A memory of hot chocolate and being wrapped in a soft, blue blanket by his big brother.

Of dad being gone after whatever evil creature lurked around in town and the two boys being left in a motel room on their own.

A memory of all day TV and eating fast food pie.

Of sitting on that shabby greenish couch and trying to cuddle together as close as possible.

A memory of a warm hand gently stroking his hair, different from all the other times before.

Of Dean leaning down and kissing him – for the very first time.

A memory of wanting this to be forever and always.

This was ages ago, but right now it felt like it happened yesterday.

Dean was stirring again, mumbling something under his breath, just dreaming. Sam leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his brothers’ neck, taking in his smell again. Then he wrapped his free arm around Dean and pulled him closer, moments later drifting back to sleep, still thinking of that one afternoon, years ago.

It would be gone when he woke up the next time, but return once in a while when it was neither dawn nor dusk and the rain drumming on the window sill in unity with his heartbeat.

  
_fin_   



End file.
